Surprises
by Nea-9
Summary: House/Wilson friendship, House/OFC, a bit of Huddy. New Chaper! I suck at summaries. Please just read it and tell me what you think ;
1. Chapter 1

„House, MD" doesn't belong to me, and neither do the characters. I am simply borrowing them to have a little fun here. A violation of copy rights is not intended.

This is my first (english) House fanfiction. English is not my first language, and this story wasn't corrected by a beta-reader. Have mercy please.

* * *

"Hurry up House! I even got breakfast!" James Wilson intentionally made the last sentence sound like he was talking to a 3-year-old. He had to lean into the front door to push it open, balancing two coffees, a bag of bagles and his car keys.

"House, come on, we are late already. And I don't need Cuddy to rip my head of today! You know exactly how important this stupid conference is to her!"

No answer.

"House? You there?"

Wilson skimmed the apartment, but all he saw was the usual mess. Books and magazines piled everywhere, dishes from last night's dinner (and from the 3 night's before) still in the sink, empty beer bottles on the piano.

Wilson sidled up to the piano and placed their breakfast on it. "House? Where are you? I know you are here!" Both the car and the motorbike stood in the driveway, and the door had been unlocked.

Still no answer.

This was getting weird. This reminded him of the times when he had found his friend lying on the floor, passed out from drugs or alcohol. Or a combination of both. Mentally Wilson ran through the last incidences in House's life. All his patients lived, Stacy wasn't around and the Vicodin flow was steady. No crucial factors to cause one of his borderline-suicide stunts he pulled every once in a while.

"House?" Wilson checked the kitchen, but found it empty. (Except for the dirty dishes, of course.)

Making his way to the bedroom, Wilson's heart started to beat considerably faster. Pushing the door open, he found an unmade bed, more books on the bedside table (when the hell did he even find time to read all these?) and an empty bottle of Vicodin.

'Oh God, please no!'

An almost inaudible sound coming from the bathroom made him turn his head. Of corse! The bathroom! Why he hadn't he thought of it earlier?

"House, you in there?" James called, but again, got no answer.

Wilson had been prepared for a lot when he pushed the door open, but the sight in front of him literally knocked the air out of his lungs.

The girl had dark eyes and black hair, her damp tresses trailing down her back, covering her like a dark, silken veil. Her body was wet and glistering, she had obviously just had a shower. The towel she was wrapped in made her slender frame look even more delicate.

Tiny drops of water fell out of her long hair onto the tiled floor of the bathroom. She seemed surprised, but by far wasn't as shocked as Wilson.

"Good morning." she finally said, smiling a little. The accent in her voice was easily detectable, but Wilson couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Her features were a bit exotic, too. High cheekbones, almond shaped eyes, but way to big to be of asian descent.

"Good morning!" she repeated, a bit louder. She was laughing now, and Wilson realized that he hadn't returned her greeting the first time. And he was staring at her.

"G-good morning!" he stammered. "I…I am so s-sorry. I didn't mean to…I" Wilson felt the familiar feeling in his loins wander a bit higher and turn into something else. Embarrassment. He felt his cheeks and ears turn bright red.

Just as he was trying to figure out whether to first cover his eyes and then leave or just disappear, he was pushed aside by someone.

"Morning Jimmy!" House greeted. "I hope you brought breakfast." He put a white shirt over his t-shirt and buttoned it up. He left the top three undone.

Wilson still didn't know if he should leave or if it was ok for him to stay.

In the meantime the girl had picked up a hairbrush and ran it through her hair that had started to curl a little bit at the ends. House stood next time her, checking his appearance in the mirror and running a hand trough his messy hair.

"Ok, let's go. I know you get your knickers in a knot every time we are late. Or when Cuddy gets that weird little twitch around her eye."

House pulled Wilson out of the bathroom, but then stopped to turn back to the girl. "Lock the door when you leave."

She nodded, holding the towel to her chest with one hand, the hairbrush in the other.

"It was nice meeting you, Jimmy." she said and smiled at Wilson.

* * *

"Ok, who is she?" Wilson had managed go wait until they were in the car and driving, but he just had to know.

"Who?"

"Who? The half-naked woman in your bathroom of course!" James rolled his eyes.

"She is a friend. And do you shower in your clothes?"

"A friend. Uhu. A few more details would be nice! What's her name?"

"Julia. She is in town for the week."

"_Iulia_." Wilson repeated, struggling a bit with the pronunciation. "Interesting. And how do you know her? Why is she hanging out at your place?"

"For my taste, you are a bit too nosy today."

"House, is she a hooker?" Wilson's expression was a worried one.

"Does she look like one?"

"I…"

"You certainly took your sweet time looking at her."

Wilson was quiet. He and House talked a lot about women, but this was weird.

"Do you like her?"

House turned his head for the first time to look at James.

"Jimmy, I said she was a friend. And now shut it."

The oncologist smiled a little to himself, and pondered if he could ask one more question, but then decided against it.

"You know, leaving her your coffee and a bagle on the piano was nice, tho."

House didn't react, but Wilson could see his slight smile reflecting in the glass of the car window.


	2. Chapter 2

„House, MD" doesn't belong to me, and neither do the characters. I am simply borrowing them to have a little fun here. A violation of copy rights is not intended.

This is my first (english) House fanfiction. English is not my first language, and this story wasn't corrected by a beta-reader. Have mercy please.

* * *

3 days later

"How fascinating!" Dr. Lisa Cuddy sighed quietly. She had lost count on how many times she had been faking interest in this conversation a long time ago.

The young man who she was currently having dinner with was called Thomas Shelton, he had a pretty appealing profile on some online dating agency. He was heterosexual and had a job – two facts that put a much better light on him than on any of his fellow candidates.

Actually, 'Big Arrogant Asshole' would have been a much more accurate description, for he was by far the most narcissistic person Cuddy had ever met in her entire life. He was worse than House. She couldn't even remember what his professional occupation was, but the way he was talking about it, he seemed to be president of a middle-sized country.

She decided take a mouthful of her 50 Dollar steak, so she wouldn't have to add another comment to his little monologue. Well, at least he had good taste when it came to restaurants and food.

"… you know how it is, not everyone can be this successful. Sometimes it's a burden to others when I set new standards, but I guess they'll just have to live with that…"

Cuddy slowly started to wonder whether nice, good looking men who were willing to settle down, take responsibility and start a family were just a myth, made up by the male society to ensure that there would always be women willing to date them…and have sex with them.

'God knows,' she thought a little bitter 'there is nothing a man can do that some sex toy can't.'

As it seemed, her prince charming was still occupied with building himself a temple. Somehow, she expected him to suddenly pull out a mirror, so he could check if his hair was still in place.

"…the opportunities for advancement in my job are practically unlimited for a man like me…" she only heard fractions of what he said, and again suppressed a sigh with effort. She couldn't remember the last time she had been on such a horrible date.

So Lisa Cuddy let her eyes wander, studying the other people enjoying their dinner. Couples laughing, friends chatting… Only by coincidence she noticed the people at the bar.

Well, actually just one man in particular. He was leaning on the edge of a bar stool, a drink – most likely scotch – in front of him, his fingers tangled in raven hair strands belonging to the woman who sat next to him.

House.

She flinched. (No, Thomas didn't notice). At first she thought he had followed her to mock her again for dating a guy she met online and completely ruin this date. Even though there wasn't much left that could be ruined.

But he didn't even seem to be aware of her presence this time, and he wasn't able to see her from his angle.

Cuddy had seen him flirt before…mostly with female patients who were able to handle his personality and snide remarks, and sometimes with nurses and technicians every time he wanted some sort of benefit. He was obviously in a deep conversation with the lady his company, letting her long curls slide through his fingers like it was the most common thing in the world. Somehow, Lisa was sure that the two weren't talking about shampoo.

The woman seemed quite young…she was about half House's age, Cuddy estimated. Maybe a bit older, but still too young for him. She wasn't wearing a lot of make-up, and didn't seem like the girly type, but she had a very interesting face. Her eyes were probably her best features, but she was enchantingly beautiful when she smiled, the corners of her lips kind of vanishing in her cheeks.

And she didn't seem to mind that House was fondling her hair.

It was a bit weird to see him with her. He sometimes even smiled during the conversation, a thing he hadn't been doing for a very long time.

She felt a strange feeling rising in her, but couldn't quite name it. Curiosity, yes, that was for sure, but there was something else, too.

One glance at Thomas told her that he wasn't getting tired of himself any soon, so she focused her attention back to the people at the bar. Cuddy tried to remember if she had seen the girl before, but couldn't recall her face. She wondered if she was a hooker, but that didn't feel right, either.

Their body language was too…intimate, her knee was almost touching his.

House raised his glass to his lips and emptied it out, placing a few bills on the counter and putting his coat back on. The woman started getting ready, too, and somehow got House to put his left arm around her slim shoulders. Together they left.

Cuddy bit her lower lip. It was time to bring this date to an end, too. Although hers would probably take a different ending than House's.

* * *

Lisa Cuddy watched the snowflakes fall, wrapping the world in a white, fluffy blanket. She had always liked snow, associating it with all the good things that can happen in life. Looking down on the parking lot, she saw House walking through the fresh snow. He wore is black coat, but no hat. It was 10 am already, but Cuddy had almost stopped bothering to tell him to be on time for work.

She wondered what happened to the girl from last night. When he had been with Stacy, he had seemed happier, and that made him a bit easier to handle. At least a bit. But as she knew House, he had probably scared the poor woman off already.

Cuddy tilted her head. He WAS handsome in a way. In quite a few ways actually. She had noticed that on more than one occasion. Pity, actually.

Just in that moment House stopped and turned around, as if he had heard someone call his name. As it turned out, this someone was the girl from night before. Wearing a dark coat as well, she walked up to him, smiling. She said something, then pulled a bunch of keys out of her pocket and handed them to him. They were obviously his.

House and the woman stood in front of each other, and out of the blue, she started to hug him.

You see, House didn't hug. He hugged no one. But after a quick look around, as if to make sure nobody was watching them, he returned the caress. It made Cuddy almost forget to breathe.

The stranger looked up to House (she was a few inches shorter than him) and he put his finger under her chin. And kissed her.

It was short and sweet, tentative even, both closing their eyes for a moment. Cuddy had always wondered what it would be like to kiss House. Or be kissed by him. It sent shivers down he spine. Well, as it turned out, there are a few things a man can do that a sex toy can't.

The woman smiled a last time, turned, and left. House was watching her.

Cuddy finally recognized the feeling she had had last night. Jealousy.


	3. Chapter 3

„House, MD" doesn't belong to me, and neither do the characters. I am simply borrowing them to have a little fun here. A violation of copy rights is not intended.

This is my first (english) House fanfiction. English is not my first language, and this story wasn't corrected by a beta-reader.

PLEASE read and review!

* * *

"Hey!" Wilson smiled at House and handed him one of the sixpacks he had bought at the bottle shop next to the gas station.

"Finally! I thought you were gonna leave me stranded here." House opened one of the cans and gulped down a couple of sips. "Got any good DVD's?"

"Yes, Master." Wilson placed the beer and on the piano and tossed House the plastic bag from the video store.

Greg sat down on the couch and started to flick through the DVD's, and Wilson took of his coat, walking into the kitchen to check if House had anything worth eating in his fridge. "So…you know what you wanna watch?"

House grunted something incomprehensible. Quietly, Wilson started to look for clues. A handbag on a chair, some clothes…but nothing indicated that another person was living here.

"She isn't here."

"What…" Wilson jumped in surprise. "Who?" Wilson did his best to sound as unaware and innocent as possible.

"Julia. She left. Went home."

"Oh." James wasn't quite sure what he could say to that. "And…where is home for her?"

"Georgia. That one looks good." House handed him one of the DVD's.

"The state of Georgia?"

"No, the former soviet republic of Georgia."

"How the hell do you know a girl from Georgia?" Wilson had opened a beer for himself and started to pull the DVD out of the cover.

"She is a pharmacist. We met a couple of years ago."

'Oh."

"So you want me to tell you more about girls? I figured someone already explained this whole boobs-and-vagina thing to you. Can we watch the movie now?" House rolled his eyes in an overly dramatic way.

"Sure."

Forty minutes and almost four beers later, Wilson started chewing on his bottom lip.

"House?"

"Hm?"

"Just how old is she?"

"I am not gonna marry her if that's what you are worrying about. She is JUST a friend. A female person I happen to know. She was staying at my place for a few days, because there was a conference in New York she had to attend to. And now she is back in Tbilisi. With her boyfriend."

"House, I asked how old she is."

"27."

"Oh dear Lord."


	4. Chapter 4

„House, MD" doesn't belong to me, and neither do the characters. I am simply borrowing them to have a little fun here. A violation of copy rights is not intended.

This is my first (english) House fanfiction. English is not my first language, and this story wasn't corrected by a beta-reader.

PLEASE read and review.

A/N: I would like to start out by saying that I have absolutely no knowledge of medicine or pharmacy. Everything I know, I got from TV shows like House and ER. So if a real Doctor happens to read this: please have mercy. I am just trying to have a lil fun here, because this has been on my mind for quite some time.

* * *

It was strange, actually.

She only woke up, because out of a sudden, she felt incredibly warm underneath the bed sheets.

He didn't say anything, didn't make a sound, she wasn't even sure if he was actually awake, but his body was incredibly strained. And his breathing was fast. Way too fast.

Julia turned on the lamp on the bedside table, wide awake now.

His hand was clutching his right thigh, and she could see the tendons in his arm and his neck.

"Greg…" she whispered, noticing the tiny drops of sweat on his forehead. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he was gritting his teeth. His jaw was going to hurt tomorrow, that was for sure.

"Greg, your leg..."

She touched his cheek with the back of her hand, his skin was ashen, but he felt as if he was burning up. Her fingers found his pulse; it seemed to be going through the roof.

"Greg, open your eyes for me, come on, please!" Julia could feel how her own heart starting to beat faster. "Greg, do you want me to get your Vicodin? Talk to me!"

He didn't react, but started clutching his thigh more tightly. She had no idea how he could even touch it, the pain radiating from it must have been abominable.

"Greg!" she slapped his cheek this time, not hard, but she got him to open his eyes for a brief moment. "Greg, Vicodin? Would it help?"

He moaned, closing his eyes again. "No…" he breathed. It was barely audible. Julia still wasn't sure about how conscious he actually was

"Fuck!"

His hair was sticking to his forehead and his temples; sweat was now streaming all over his face. "Greg, please…"

Julia jumped out of the bed, making her way to the bathroom, and turned on the cold water. She pulled a clean washcloth out of the cupboard and wet it thoroughly.

Back in the bedroom, she started to dab his face. That caused him to open his eyes, but his gaze was unsteady, he didn't seem to be able to focus.

Again, he moaned in pain, but this time louder.

"It's okay, it's okay, I promise, it's going to be okay." she whispered.

This time he almost screamed, grabbing her shirt in an attempt to find something he could hold onto.

"Oh God Greg!"

She knew about his leg, and he had told her about the cramps he had every once in while, but she had no idea that they could be this horrible and scaring.

Suddenly his eyes rolled back into his head and he went completely still.

'Ok, enough!' she thought, and got up. She made her way into the living room, looking for her little black case. She found it on the chair next to the door, just where she had left it the evening before.

Julia immediately found the little bottles she was looking for. Grabbing a sterilely packed syringe and a few swabs, she almost ran back to his side.

She found him just as she had left him, only his breathing was even faster than before.

She rolled him onto his side and lifted his sleeping shirt up, exposing the pale skin of his back, and swabbed a patch of skin at the small of his back.

Grabbing the other little bottle, she pulled the syringe up and injected the fluid straight into his spine.

House whimpered quietly, and Julia climbed into bed next to him, pulling her own shirt up. She knew it would calm him down to feel her skin on his. It always did.

"It's okay, baby, I promise, you will be okay." She whispered and kissed his neck.

* * *

This time, she woke up because she felt someone caressing her face with his fingertips

"Morning." he whispered into her ear.

"Hey!" her voice was a bit raspy from sleep. "How are you?"

House only nodded, indicating that everything was fine.

"Thank you." he said, and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

„House, MD" doesn't belong to me, and neither do the characters. I am simply borrowing them to have a little fun here. A violation of copy rights is not intended.

This is my first (english) House fanfiction. English is not my first language, and this story wasn't corrected by a beta-reader.

PLEASE read and review.

* * *

Wilson was walking down the hallway, studying a medical file. His clinic duty started in a few minutes, and he had to hurry up if he didn't want to be late.

Suddenly, she seemed to appear out of perfect nowhere.

„I need to talk to you." Cuddy grabbed Wilson's arm at the elbow and pulled him around the corner and into her office, not leaving him any chance to protest or even ask what this was about.

She closed the door behind her after making sure that no one had been watching them.

"What's up?" Wilson asked, confused by her behaviour.

Cuddy was leaning against the door, chewing her bottom lip as if deep in thought, and then decided to go sit in her chair, indicating Wilson to take a seat as well.

"Listen, I don't know how to say this…"

He didn't' know whether to smile or to start getting worried. He couldn't tell if Cuddy was nervous or frightened, he had never seen her like this before. She was avoiding his gaze, and seemed at a loss of words.

"Cuddy, what's wrong?"

"Do you think House has a girlfriend?"

Wilson blinked a few times.

"What makes you ask that?"

"I saw him with someone a few days ago. In a restaurant. I mean…I am asking because…it would be good for him, right?"

Wilson wasn't sure, but Cuddy might have been blushing. He swallowed before he answered.

"That was probably Julia. Did she have long black hair?"

"Yeah… you met her?"

Wilson nodded.

"I don't think they are together. At least House says they are not. And she left a few days ago."

"Oh." She still wasn't looking at him.

"But you are right…it would be good for him." Wilson repeated.

"Yeah…probably."

Dr. Lisa Cuddy and Dr. James Wilson stood in the office, silently, both letting their minds wander. They didn't know that they were thinking similar things.

* * *

2 days earlier

Julia put her suitcase on his bed to close it.

He was sitting on a chair, not far from her, watching what she was doing with bottle of beer in his hand. He had promised her to take her to the airport the next morning, it was the least he could do.

House sighed quietly. It had been nice to have her around. To have someone to talk to, someone who watched TV with him in the evenings and slept with him in the same bed. Someone who actually found his jokes funny.

"Hey…can I please have this?" she suddenly asked and held up a CD she just had spotted on his shelve.

"Sure."

"Greg… can I ask you something?"

"I think you just did."

"Is the woman with the black curls your boss? I think she has blue eyes… but I am not sure."

House closed his eyes for a second before he answered. Julia's voice was heavily accented when she spoke English, but it sounded nice.

"You mean Cuddy?"

"If that's her name, then yes."

"What about her?"

"I think she has a crush on you."

"What?" this brought a smile to his lips. He always joked about Cuddy being hot for him, but to hear it from someone who was completely impartial on the matter was surprising.

"Yes. She was watching us yesterday. At the hospital. She was standing by the window. It's the way she looks at you." Julia explained, pointing at her own eyes.

"I annoy her, that's all. I am not exactly her type."

"Some women like that." she winked at him.

"Hmh." He closed his eyes again and had another sip of his beer.

She knew that with this, the conversation was over for him.


End file.
